cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Somerhalder
Ian is the second son of the Somerhalder human family. He was born on December 8 and grew up in the small town Mystic Falls. His parents were rich and he attended school with his brother. They were both very religious, just like their parents. They were the prettiest boys of the town and many times their parents wanted to wed them but the Somerhalder brothers were either pretending to be deadly ill, or too committed to God. Until one day John Somerhalder decided to pursue some sort of carreer overseas. He took Ian with him to Austria where they opened a small shop with their parents' money. They didn't succeed with it, so John and Ian had to return to their hometown. But after a year it was different and without them knowing, vampires were ruling it. Somerhalder weren't as rich as they used to be and they had to sell the house to get a smaller one. Their neighbours were vampires. The families became close and even John and Ian liked the vampires. Ian's liking ceased when he witnessed the youngest child,a 15 year old girl, biting someone's neck. He couldn't,however,scream or tell anybody about that because his own brother stopped him. John explained that he was turned into a vampire not too long ago and offered his brother the same. Ian declined but promised to keep the secret. After 5 years or so, the younger brother decided he wanted to be forever young and powerful but John had gone back to Austria so Ian couldn't ask him. So he asked the neighbours' daughter to turn him. She gladly accepted and this is how our most beloved vampire was created. Ian started his journey across the planet, looking for people with delicious blood and just living his life fully. He didn't care for learning anything. He wanted power and control. He met different people along the way, and turned his favourites into vampires. Ian knew that power was not in money,but people. So he surrounded himself with many good friends and not too many enemies. And then he met his first true love, Nina. It was love at first sight. At least for him. For a century he did make her fall in love as well. He started learning new languages, playing sports, playing the piano,and even acting just to get to her heart. They started living together along with Francisco Trapote,his best friend. Ian and Nina got married. Soon after, he got himself a new wife. Alex was 17 when they got married. The four of them moved to CWS. They had to change a few houses because of the unfortunate events that happened. Ian made enemies with the witches in town, also with Ben because of the stolen house,and the Devil later in our story. The three of them have conspired against him and have successfully removed him from the town map twice. The first time he was in Narnia in a jail, and the second time he was in the palace in Diggory's time. There he met the whole Ozera family and had fun with the familiar faces. However, he didn't like Jonathan Dracula's continuous appearance whenever he wanted to drink their blood. He made Roxanne Ozera fall inlove with him and keep him safe from John. This turned out bad because Jonathan was bitten by the werewolf and was close to death. Ian didn't care much and continued with the mischiefs. This was until Khalida Ozera made him stick to a wall and then he was unable to move. With time, he started liking Dracula and didn't want to leave him. However, he knew it was time for him to go as Nina was about to have their third baby and daddy had to be there. He didn't leave like that, though. Ian stole Madeleine Ozera's crowns and sold them to Felipe Dylon in return for some jewellery. He even bought roses from Ariana and Dariana's shop and send them to the Halliwell sisters to charm them. He was sent back to his time by Khali and then started taking care of his pregnant wife. One of his most valued friendships is the one he has with Elijah and Valerie. He has been friends with Elijah for a long time. They had met in Budapest while traveling by plane to New Zealand. Their seats were next to each other and the two cuties had more than 10 hours to talk about life, vampirism, blood, places they had visited, women and of course, bathrooms. Bathrooms is what Elijah likes and Ian used the subject to make friends with the older vampire. Then, when both were in CWS, Ian met Valerie, who Elijah had fallen for, and they also became friends. The Smiths are the only family that truly likes Ian and does not want him to suffer. So that's why Ian wanted to be friends with Valerie from the other world, he knew she couldn't hate him even for the cuckoo monster he sometimes is. Another interesting relationship of Ian with a guy is the one with Oliver Sykes. As a first male vampire from Alex' side, Oliver is very special to Ian. He dislikes his tattoos and music but loves having him around. Ian likes Oli from the beginning and after the latter left the city the first time, Ian told Alex to call him and bring him back. Since then Oliver has been trapped in the Somerhalder's house. Ian wanted him for himself only and wanted the best for him. So he took him to a bar and ordered him a stripper with whom he later had sex because of Ian. The older vampire wanted him away from his fiancee Pepsi because she wasn't a vampire and they wouldn't have a vampire baby. Ian's madness continued and he didn't stop annoying Oliver with his desire for a baby and a new girlfriend. Eventually he was happy when Oliver told him he was expecting a baby even though it wouldn't be pureblooded. When Oliver and Pepsi went to the City of Cupids, Francisco's magic to hold them in the house was broken and Polly moved to their own house after they returned. Ian continued to ask Oliver to come back and invited him on every party trying to make him stay forever but with no luck. He was one of Ian's favourite vampires and so he was truly sad when he and Ian's other love Jake Malik were killed by Hannah de Vil. However, when Oliver came back to life he wasn't so interesting to Ian and he kind of forgot about him after James Dracula completely demolished him. Ian obviously likes big companies because he looked for housemates a few times. They all got killed, except for Shane, who survived. Some of the others are also alive because Francisco revived them. But all this was pointless since all the humans died when there were series of earthquakes in town in 2013. He and his vampiric family along with Vanessa and her helper Sarah survived but Cedric who was cursed at the time died under Alex' bed. Ian took his people to the city centre where all the other citizens were gathered. There was a hole in the ground and all the supernaturals fell into it. They got separated into two groups who had to find their way back and eventually stop the magical earthquakes. It was difficult with Chris and other individuals around but he was the head of the group so he had to make sure most of them survive. The road was weird and it was they were in a big cave with waterfalls and tunnels leading god knows where. Many died but Ian survived and when he and the other survivors got out, everything was back to normal (and those who died in the hole were alive). Ian decided it was time for a change and so he went to the city hall and wanted to proclaim himself as the new mayor but it wasn't possible without elections. And so he brought with him Francisco, Cole, Cormac and Stoyka Kurobrankova, so that it would be fair. At the end it was a tie between him, Francisco, and Cole and when Ian called for his vampire gang, he eventually won. He made his vampires work in the town hall and that way he started a new era - vampires everywhere. Then it was time for a zombie apocalypse. He kept his new house and household safe, except for Derek Venturi who had gone out to fight the zombies with Pupsi. Eventually the apocalypse passed and life was good again. For now he lives with Nina, Francisco, Derec, Dylan, Hazel, Vanessa, Panic and Natalie. and Hazel]] Category:CWSCharacters